Gantu's New Job
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Gantu needs money, and there's a new girl in town running a big business. Chaos and plenty of action, crossed over with Yugioh for a little added humor. Brought to you by the infamous Peggi! Please read and review, and check out my other fics too!
1. Chapter 1

Peggi- This was posted once before but removed when I failed to up the rating on later chapters. Now, it's up to par and ready for reviews! This is a crossover, Yugioh and Lilo and Stitch. I am also in this fic.

Disclaimer- Peggi is too poor and too much of a loser to own Lilo and Stitch or Yugioh. She doesn't even own a door hahahahaha-

Peggi- (kills the disclaimer) OOOkay then please review :D Next chapter goes up after a decent amount of them. Constructive criticism and flames DO count as reviews, but flames will be used to burn down your house :D

**CHAPTER ONE **

"No. . .computers are bad. . .not enough money. . .no. . .no way. . .video games? No way."

Gantu was on his own. After being fired for the fourth time and living completely by himself. He had to find a job but he'd looked through every paper he could find, and he was sick of attracting so much attention from the citizens by going to every building asking if they had any job openings. Things weren't getting any easier and every time he tried to steal money from pedestrians experiment 626 interfered.

About two miles away, a young girl was throwing things at a white-haired boy who was teasing her about being short.

"I'M NOT _THAT_ SHORT YOU PATHETIC SPIRIT!"

"Yah! Don't kill me!"

"Just leave him alone," the third boy spoke.

"Yeah. You need _someone_ to bring in the sofa and tv 'cause _I'm_ not doing it."

"True. . .i'm watching 'Labyrinth' as soon as he brings it in. Now go unload the furniture, my slave!" she ordered.

"Yeah yeah yeah." The boy responded.

The girl, Peggi J. Crawford and her friends had transferred from both the US and Japan to Hawaii and were settling in. Hopefully she could succeed at running her aunt's company. You see, recently her aunt had passed away and had given her company over to her. Peggi had to run a company which had once produced chemicals but she'd had it rebuilt and it was now an alien experiment lab as well as a technology production company which produced computers and computer games. . .

She was a girl who needed people to work for her. Gantu needed money. . .I wonder what'll happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Peggi-I was waiting for at least a few reviews before posting chapter two, but then I remembered, I'm not posting this for reviews or fame, I'm posting it because I like this story, and I had fun writing it the first time, so why not just post it because I like it??? So, here is chapter two!

Gantu-Why don't you just stop while you're ahead?

Peggi-BECAUSE! I like this story! Now, go away, you're supposed to be job-searching!

Gantu-I'm so glad you don't own Lilo & Stitch. If you did, we'd all be in some serious trouble.

Peggi-DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU! GO, BE IN THE STORY!!! Ahem. Please review, but if you don't, I'll keep writing anyway so either way, you don't win :P

Characters:  
Peggi-Me, the hyper fun-loving girl who owns the company.  
Tea-Peggi's best friend and just as crazy, but sometimes a little clueless  
Joey-Tea's boyfriend, made fun of a lot. Loves food and got the nickname "mutt" by his enemy  
Pegsi-Pegasus, one of the boys who makes fun of Joey. His insult name is "rabbit" because he watches a cartoon about a rabbit  
Bakura-An ancient spirit who lives inside of an ancient artifact that Ryou wears and Ryou is his reincarnation, but they look a bit different  
Marik-One of the boys who is friends with Peggi, but they argue a lot

**CHAPTER TWO**

Gantu finished burning the last of the papers and stared outside at the trees. . .just. . .stared. There was nothing better to do, after all. He was so bored. . .he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was nothing in it. He walked into the living room. There was no furniture; he'd sold it for food.

"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! I'M GOING OUT AND NOT COMING BACK UNTIL I GET A JOB!"

Frustrated, he stormed out, determined on finding a job.

"Well, this building could _definitely_ use a make-over." Peggi commented.

"And maybe a flea bomb. I think the mutt brought some in with him." Pegsi joked.

"I'M NOT A MUTT YOU PATHETIC RABBIT!"

"It's 'bunny' and don't insult him." Peggi warned Joey.

The two boys glared at each other. Peggi and Tea knew what they had to do.

"I'll keep Joey on this end of the room, you keep Pegsi on your end." Tea suggested.

This could be a LONG day for the group. . .

"What do you _mean_ I don't have good customer etiquette?!" Gantu screamed at the manager of the fast food restaurant.

"Well, you can't even hold a civilized conversation with _me_. I can only _imagine_ how you'd treat a customer."

"But. . .but. . .JUST FORGET IT I HATE BURGERS ANYWAY!!!"

'Well, that's _three_ places I won't bother with anymore' Gantu thought to himself.

"Just a little more to the right." Peggi instructed Bakura and Joey.

"If you want it anywhere else besides where it is, you do it yourself." Bakura growled at her.

"Yeah, yeah. We should start putting up the flyers, don't you think?" Peggi asked the group.

"How about we just threaten to kill everyone if they don't work for you." Bakura suggested, completely serious.

"Bakura, we've already been banned from three countries, and I'm pretty sure we'd be stoned to death if we even set foot in Japan. And I don't want to add Hawaii to one of those places I'm not even allowed to call people in." Peggi said in monotone.

It was getting near dinner time and Gantu hadn't had anything to eat all day. Suddenly, he saw a certain experiment with his nosey little girl owner sitting on a park bench eating something. He approached them, pretending not to notice them as he walked past and towards the water.

"Gantu!" Lilo squeaked, food still in her mouth. "what are _you_ doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm. . .well, isn't it obvious?"

"Um. . .no?" she replied.

"I'm taking a walk."

Suddenly, Lilo noticed the flyers in his hands.

"You're trying to get a job!" she giggled.

Stitch began rolling on the grass laughing at the idea of Gantu working. Lilo joined him in the laughter, and Gantu felt his face turn a shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Yeah, well I'm just trying to get more money so I can afford new lasers to destroy you and 626." He tried to 'explain', but they didn't seem to hear him.

By this time, both Lilo and Stitch's eyes were watering from laughing so hard, and their faces were red.

Frustrated, Gantu just walked off, both angry and embarrassed.

"Maybe we should have been more supportive." Lilo commented.

"NAH!" both said before going into another giggling fit.

"Well, let's go. We can put up the flyers and get something to eat." Peggi said, dragging Marik along with her.

Gantu walked into the coffee house and sat down at a table off to the side. He glared angrily as people stared at him strangely. He slid his cup of coffee from one side of the table to the other. That was all he could afford. He was lost in thought when suddenly, he heard the voice of some people from the table next to him.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ROD!"

"NO I WANT TO PLAY WITH IT!"

"PEGGI, CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"I DON'T CARE, NOW STOP TRYING TO STUFF IT IN YOUR SHIRT!"

"LET IT GO! NOT HERE! YOU CAN PLAY WITH MY ROD LATER!"

"DON'T BE FRUSTRATING! NOW GIVE IT HERE!"

"STOP PULLING ON IT OR YOU'LL TEAR MY PANTS!"

"GOOD! IT'LL SERVE YOU RIGHT FOR PUTTING IT THERE!"

Now, by this time, Gantu couldn't see what they were talking about. . .all he saw was the girl with her hands under the table pulling at something and the boy was obviously frustrated with her. Gantu tried not to stare, but they were making quite a scene.

"LEAVE IT ALONE! YOU'LL PROBABLY TRY TO KEEP IT AND IF YOU LICK IT AGAIN SO I WON'T TAKE IT BACK I SWEAR TO RA I'LL HIT YOU, GIRL OR NOT!"

"Marik. . .I wouldn't have to lick it if you'd just give it here. And I only did that the last time 'cause Bakura said if I did you'd let me keep it."

"If I _do_ let you have it, what are you going to do with it?"

"Show it to the person at the register. Maybe we'll get our food free."

"But they don't know what it can do here in Hawaii. They've never seen it before."

And at this point, Gantu didn't _want_ to know what they were talking about.

"Fine. Just lemme see it. Pwease?" the girl made puppy-dog eyes at he boy, and finally Gantu realized what they'd been talking about.

The boy pulled a golden rod out from his belt loop and handed it to the girl.

"Thankies!" she exclaimed happily before poking the end through a doughnut and eating it from off of it. "keeps my fingers from getting sticky." She explained.

"That's. . .disgusting. do you know where that could've been?"

". . .does it have anything to do with frogs, peanut butter, and skydiving?"

"Um. . .no?"

"Then it really doesn't matter."

"Whatever. Oh, our order's up. I'll be back." He said walking away.

Suddenly, Gantu noticed what was on the table. They were wanted ads. He turned to the girl.

"I see you are looking for people to work for you." Gantu started.

"Uh. . .yeah. . .so?" she replied.

"I'm looking for a job."

"Okay then. . ."

'This is going to be a LONG conversation. . .'


	3. Chapter 3

Peggi: Thanks for being patient, guys! I pretty much will try to revise everything in the story so that it makes more sense for those of you who don't watch Yugioh, but for those of you who want to learn more, just ask! I'll try updating this a bit more, at least until it's a bit further in, but I've been working pretty hard on my other stories for right now. Hope this makes sense, since I wrote it about 4 years ago during the age of the sugar highs lol.

Gantu: No one _ever_ understands your stories!

Peggi: Well then, I guess I'm only writing for FUN, aren't I?

Everyone: (nod nod)

Peggi: Well, I'd like to thank hamishwarfare for the suggestion which I will try to follow and thank Eevee (SpaceBunny-chan) for being such a faithful reviewer and being my muse and all that mushy stuff. Thank you both and I hope I can make this fic even better so that you two will enjoy it even more D

**CHAPTER THREE**

Marik returned to their table with the food.

"Uh. . .hi?" Marik greeted the strange looking. . .uh. . .guy???

"My name is Gantu. I am an alien from-"

"Alien? Youshouldcomeworkforus'causewehavesomealientestystuffandwe'resupposedtoworkwithaliumzanditwouldbecoolifanactualalienworkedforus!!!" Peggi squealed.

". . .huh?" Gantu questioned.

"What she said was, you should come work for us because we work at an alien test facility but it's not to harm any aliens, just to find out their abilities and stuff. We also work with computer software and things like that. Oh, also she said it would be cool if an alien worked for us." Marik translated.

"You. . ._understand_ her?" Gantu asked, surprised.

"Sure. The whole group does. We're just used to it."

The two teens led their new alien co-worker to their house/office building. When they arrived there, there were several people rushing around moving furniture or just goofing off.

"Are these your friends?" Gantu asked her.

"Yup yup. Well, sorta. That guy over there," she pointed to Bakura "I'm sorta stuck with him. He's Ryou's Yami. And him," she pointed to Kaiba "His little brother is Mokuba and that other guy is Yami and he's Yugi's Yami."

Gantu tried to take it all in. He noticed that both Yugi and Yami had tri-colored hair, a maroon, black, and golden color in it, and that it was very spiky. They wore the same clothes which consisted of a black tank top and a purple coat over it, and purple slacks. Ryou had white hair and chocolate brown eyes and very fair skin, almost making him appear albino, as did Bakura who looked almost exactly like him. Kaiba had short brown hair and blue eyes that could only be described as ice blue, which apparently matched his personality, and Mokuba was just the opposite. He had long black hair and loving blue-brown eyes. Both brothers wore flashy coats and had a lot of straps and belts and chains. They didn't dress like goths, but they sure did like belts!

Peggi and Marik gave him time to take the rest of the scenery in and everyone came up to him at one point or another to say hello. Pegsi was the one with long silver hair and his hair covered one eye, almost like an emo, but his eyes were brown. Marik and Malik looked similar but not as similar as Yugi and Yami or Ryou and Bakura.

Peggi and Marik had already explained to Gantu about the Millennium Items and the spirits that lived inside of them. Basically, some of their friends owned these anciend Egyptian artifacts and inside of these artifacts lived spirits. Everyone who owned one of these Millennium Items didn't own it for no reason, they owned it because they were the reincarnation of the spirit that lived inside. So everyone who owned one looked almost exactly like the spirit inside of the golden item.

Marik and Malik had platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes, but wore completely different clothes and wore their hair in different styles. Marik wore black cargo pants and a white tank top, and Malik wore a black t-shirt that said blood in red paint, which he'd obviously done himself. Malik was obviously the evil spirit. Peggi also introduced Gantu to Tea, her best friend, who had long black hair and brown eyes. She was just as hyper as Peggi but made more sense when she talked. Peggi had something special about her ancient Egyptian artifacts. She had more than one, and at the time, she had two Yamis! Neither of them looked anything like her, and their names were Kagome and Lerisia. She told Gantu that they were in the other room but they'd be out shortly.

"Okay. . .so when do we kill aliens?" Gantu asked, very bored.

"Kill? We don't kill _anything_. . .well, Bakura and Malik and my Yami's might kill people but. . .we don't like to kill people."

"So what _do_ you do here?"

"Well, we. . .uh. . .Peggi, what _do_ we do here?" Marik asked.

"Duh, we find aliens and make money by writing about them and telling people what they do and what powers they have and how many types there are and we interview the ones that talk and we also work on computers and make lots of Duel Monsters and Alien Reasearchy things and we also" she stopped to take a BIG breath "try to find out where the aliens live and we get to write books and stuff and-"

"Peggi, we get the picture. We do research and write books about it," Tea pointed out.

"Oh. . .right. . .so, Maru-chan and I brought home food. Everybody dig in!"

Everyone grabbed food from Peggi and Marik's hands and sat in the almost empty living room and ate while Peggi put in a video (yup, you guessed it. . .'Labyrinth'!) and they watched it while they ate.

The next day was a bit hectic. People coming in for job interviews, Peggi and the gang trying to organize everything, it was pure chaos! Peggi had assigned Gantu to reading some books on aliens and highlighting everything that was true. So far he'd read We're not Alone, The Aliens that Abducted me, and about 13 other similar books, and had highlighted a grand total of four sentences.

The people who were applying for a job had already left and the group was just settling down for a bit of lunch and well deserved rest when a purple furry. . ._thing_ walked in through the door.

"An experiment!" was the first thing out of Gantu's mouth.

"A what?" the rest of them questioned.

"It's an experiment. . .an alien created by another alien and. . .CATCH IT IT'S WORTH MONEY CATCH IT _NOW_!!!" Gantu said, lunging at the little thing.

Not wanting to miss out on any action, Bakura, Ryou's dark spirit, joined and the two of them chased the experiment all over the house, running back and forth until they realized that they didn't know where it was.

"Hey! Where'd it go?!" Bakura asked.

"Out the door about 20 laps around the house ago." Peggi answered, mockingly.

Gantu walked quickly over to the door, "Well, come on then! We have to catch it! If we do then maybe Hams-"

'If they know that I'm only trying to make money and get my old job back, they won't help me catch the experiment. . .' he thought to himself.

"Who?" Tea questioned.

"Uh. . .these experiments can cause some serious trouble because they were created to cause chaos and for other evil purposes. We should capture it and I'll send it to my old boss and he'll train it to be good."

"Okay then, let's get going!" Peggi instructed.

"I'll come." Marik informed her, standing up.

"Me too. Sounds like fun." –Pegsi

"I could use an adventure." –Ryou

The five of them headed out leaving the rest of them to their food and television.


End file.
